Playful Banter
by DenialLiar
Summary: Just a little teasing. HeYa Awezomeness. Lol


"You havin fun?" A slurred voice asked from the pounding music around her.

"Your drunk already?" She asked or more like stated to her friend.

"Naah, Ima juzz startin" The newcomer defended.

"Okay, if u say so" She mocked but the other seem to ignore her or just didn't notice the mockery.

"Dammnnn, boorring, I wanna hav funnn" The newcomer whined as she emptied another cup.

"Okay, why don't we get you upstairs to sober you up, sounds good?" she asked concerned observing how her friend sways around.

"wha 'verrr" The newcomer slurred nearly tumbling over the stairs as her friend assists her.

"I feel …. sick" The newcomer said as they reached the room. She didn't waste time to take her friend to the bathroom. After her friend seems to empty her stomach she helped her up back to the room. She led her to the bed then she went to get some clothes for them to change into.

As she was in the middle of changing, lifting her top above her head only being left in her underwear she felt something hit her back. She recognized it was a pillow as she turned around.

"Hey watch it!" She complained as she threw back the pillow to the bed.

"You wear too much clothes" Her friend stated not-so-clearly.

"Ha ha so you want me walking around naked now do you?" She playfully retorted back as she finished changing into a comfortable loose shirt and her lower underwear only. Her usual sleeping attire.

"As a matter a fact, yes" Her friend replied causing herself to blush unnoticed because the only source of light in the room was a lamp. She threw the clothes to her friend purposely trying to hit her in the face. But her friend set aside the new clothes deciding to sleep only in her underwear. They drank some water that was placed in the room before the party started.

"I didn't know you're such a pervert!" She chuckled as she yanks the shirt of her semi-drunk/delirious friend.

"Hey don't tear my clothes off. Its fine, just say if you want me butt-naked" Her friend teases as she took her shirt of herself kneeling above the bed. She couldn't reply back as her attention seems to be focused on those new revealed abs in front of her.

"Awww you're drooling Hemo, who's pervert now?" Her friend teased causing Hemo to throw a pillow at her friend's face. Her friend quickly dodged it and chuckled as she threw her clothes to the near table. Hemo wondered how fast her friend' reflex is even when drunk.

"Shut up drunky, you're imagining things already." Heather replied confidently hiding the embarrassment from getting caught.

"I'm tired. Let's get settled. I want some sleep" Heather said as she laid on the right side of the bed before slightly nudging her friend playfully.

"I may be drunk but I ain't blind. Can't blame you for drooling though, I mean who wouldn't" Her friend explained nonchalantly as they both get under the sheets. Heather chuckled as another blush crept up her face.

"I thought you couldn't get any cockier when sober Nay, well guess not" She said amused. Heather was about to tuck the sheets higher when her bed partner shift until she was on top of her. Naya knelt on all fours above Heather. Heather's heart skipped a beat at this but when she recognized the playful glint in her friend's eyes and her devious smirk, she relaxed. Her friend really got too much to drink. Naya isn't this super bold when sober.

"I know what I am and what I'm not and for a fact I know I'm deeaad hot Hemoo…" Naya breathed out playfully as she continues to gaze at Heather below her. Heather couldn't agree more but she wasn't gonna lose this game.

"Keep believing in that Nay. It might come true… someday" She replied smirking back at Naya. Naya's smirk didn't falter at Heather's words. Naya lowered her head towards Heather's right ear. Heather breath hitched at this. She cursed mentally at how playful Naya is right now but she seems to love it though.

"Okay let's just pretend you don't love staring at me especially at times like this" Naya whispered gesturing to her body only in her underwear. She pulled back after. Heather chuckled dryly a little bit stunned by the Latina's act. She doesn't know if she imagined the feeling of Naya's lips touch her ear. But she's pretty sure the tingle she felt wasn't an imagination. She immediately composed herself before Naya notices how stunned she was.

"Now, now we don't want you getting disappointed Nayyy. But thinking about it …" Heather seductively murmured as she raised her hand to touch the Latina's the expose flesh of her bare stomach. She dipped her fingers to Naya's skin just like testing the water's warmth. She felt Naya's stomach muscle clenched. As she comes contact with the Latina's skin she was surprised by the heat she felt. Naya rolled her head back at the sudden contact when Heather grazed her finger slightly rough on Naya's stomach. Heather continued exploring her friend's skin as she enjoys staring at the tormented Latina. When she _accidentally _touched the skin below the Latina's right breast it causes Naya to unconsciously hiss. Heather smirked feeling victorious upon the Latina's reaction. When her finger is about to touch the band of the Latina's underwear she retracted it quickly. She was quite sure she heard a disappointed sigh from the Latina.

"Naah, you're really not that hot for me" Heather continued as she smiled wickedly at Naya who seems to be comprehending what just happened.

"I think I'm immune to your strange hotness Nay" Heather added nonchalantly. Naya turned to face Heather once again. They blue eyes sparks with mischief and victory while the brown ones glints with revenge as they locked eyes together.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Naya raised her eyebrow as she slowly tucks some loose hair strands from Heather's face. Heather didn't stop her staring battle with Naya even though her heartbeat seems to be quickly rising. She felt Naya's finger lingers at the side of her face even if there's no more scattered strands in her face. Naya used her pointing finger to trace lightly an invisible line in Heather's cheeks. Naya was about to touch the side of her lips when she stopped. Naya then lowered her head while intently didn't broke her eye contact with Heather. They both seem to be excited with their heart beating faster of what was about to happen next. Heather couldn't help the urge to close her eyes as she felt Naya's hot breath cause goosebumps around her ear and neck.

"So you could handle this then …" Naya murmured into Heather's ears before poking out her tongue to lick Heather's earlobe. Heather bit her lips to suppress the moan that's trying to escape her mouth but little whimpers were still heard. That didn't seem to be unnoticed by Naya who nipped before taking in Heather's ears in her mouth licking and coating in with her maddening hot breath. Heather was more than surprised by this. A moan and gasp came out her mouth before she could think of what just happened. Snapping out of her daze she grabbed Naya's shoulders and pushed her so that their facing one another again. A very flustered Heather came into view of Naya. Naya smirked at her before speaking.

"Well guess not Hemo" Naya breathed out the last word as if she was telling her a secret. Heather let go of Naya's shoulders. She knew that she already lost in their little teasing game but for her it doesn't seem to be a fair win. She concluded she was cheated and she's just giving Naya some consideration cause she's intoxicated in the moment.

"Cheater" She muttered at Naya who went back on lying beside her. Naya chuckled at this. She felt sober and drunk at the same time as she replayed what just happened a while ago. Naya rolled to her side so she was facing the blonde beside her who seems to be unimpressed upon her defeat.

"Awww you really can't accept losing and now you're even accusing me things" Naya laughed at her with amusement oozing from her tone. Heather scoffed at this looking offended and mad at the same time.

"I should've known. You never played fair." Heather muttered as she slightly faces the Latina.

"We both know I won fair and square grumpy" Naya replied as she grinned at Heather.

"Come on, who are you joking? That's totally you pulling out your dirty tricks." Heather retorted back annoyed. She even mumbled something like "Desperate Cheater" towards the cocky Latina.

"Just accept it and move on. Where's cheating there anyway? I'm pretty sure none…" Naya reasoned as she tries to get comfortable on the bed facing the ceiling.

"Like you didn't know what you did was beyond the line" Heather scoffed as she rolls over to the other side with her back on Naya.

"Now you're even making up rules." Naya said trying to sound pathetic towards Heather.

"I'm sorry if you couldn't handle me and my oozing hotness Hemo. I repeat I don't blame you" Naya added then chuckled at her stubborn friend.

"Shut up and sleep already" Heather snapped. She felt that her drink a while ago did have an effect on her system. She knew being completely sober won't result her to play along Naya's teasing and act mad after losing like this. She sighed heavily as she tries to scoot further from her bed partner.

"Hemo come on. You can't be really mad. We both know from the start who'll win. You're acting very childish right now you know" Naya said trying to comfort the blonde but instead making it worse. She patted the large gap between them asking Heather to come closer. When Heather didn't even answer nor move she assumed she's already asleep.

Suddenly when Naya was on the verge of drifting off she felt slight movements beside her. She decided to not to mind it but something warm pressed to her side and startled her. She swiftly turned her head to the side and got face to face with a sleeping Heather. She smiled feeling relieved that she doesn't seem mad in her sleep. She was about to turn back her and sleep when Heather scooted closer with her arm laying on her stomach. Naya preferred not to mind and just go to sleep. But when Heather moved closer again and swung her leg over Naya she began to feel uncomfortable. She's used to a cuddly Heather but she's a little too close to her right now. Heather's half body was practically on top of Naya. She doesn't know if she would have to wake her or just push her herself. She thought she'll just have to move away but when she tried it she just made a lot worse. Heather's body decided to move on top of her. Naya was shock and she immediately got hold of Heather's hands to wake her.

"What are you**-**" she tried pushing off the body on top of her but she was really pinned beneath Heather.

"Hemo please wake up. I can't breathe" she complains as she shook Heather to wake up. She thought Heather would finally shift off her but instead she moved her body higher. Heather ended up nuzzling on Naya's neck. Hot breath hits Naya's neck that made her shudder. She was already feeling cold a while ago that's why the heat she was feeling is leaving goosebumps on her. Taking a deep breath Naya tried to wake the blonde again. She held both sides of Heather while she shook her. Heather began to make some noise but was still asleep.

"Hey wake up or at least move Hemo" She tried to say a little louder. With Heather's arms on either side of Naya's head, Naya couldn't lift Heather's head to wake her. The next thing she knew the blonde's lips was on her neck near her earlobe. She froze before she began really hard to shook her friend. But she was getting tired and with the weight of the blonde on her she was really struggling.

"Tay … mmm" She heard Hemo said then she realize what was happening. She's beginning to really panic and sober up right now.

"No no no Hemo. Im not Taylor. It's me Naya!" She tries to explain but the kissing didn't cease. When she felt the blonde's tongue join her lips on her neck she swallowed hard. She tried moving her neck away from the blonde's mouth but being pinned down only caused her to give more access for the blonde. Heather didn't seem to waste the chance so she made use of her hands to hold on Naya's shoulders. Naya tried to grab Heather's hand but what was surprised by a new sensation that shot thru her body. Heather decided to suck on Naya's neck softly until she intensified it fast. Naya didn't even notice her struggle on breathing and that she stopped on getting a hold of Heather. What threw Naya to the edge was Heather biting her neck. She yelped and moaned at the same time.

"Fuck! Heather wake up! It's me Naya!" She hissed being frustrated already and turned on from what's happening. Naya got a hold of Heather's arm but still that didn't stop the blonde on her assault. Heather poked out her tongue and lick Naya's neck moving it up until she reached her ear. Naya was now panting and trying her hardest to ignore the effect of Heather's actions. She hated how drained of energy her body is right now. When Naya began to see Heather's face, her eyes was still closed. She tried moving her ear away from the blonde's mouth but it wasn't possible. Before things can get any worse she composed herself and tried to muster some strength to stop Heather once and for all.

"I know" The sleeping blonde suddenly whispered. Naya's eyes widen and her breath hitched while her body froze at the sudden words. She heard the blonde chuckle at her reaction.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed to Heather when she regained proper thinking. Naya tried to grab Heather's face but her hands were pinned down immediately. Heather continued her pursuit. Licking, nibbling and nipping at her ear. Naya's mind was going overdrive with these. She felt like what she was feeling a while ago. She was being intoxicated more and more at the moment.

"Heather stop" Was all could Naya muster while panting. With these words she felt Heather's hold loosen on her arms.

"Payback is a bitch Nay" Heather whispered as she swiftly rolled over to the other side of the bed. Naya was left astounded and catching her breath while staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. She just got played. by Heather. She turned her head to her side when she heard Heather spoke.

"Night Nay" She said sweetly with her back to Naya.

Still processing that she just got tricked she doesn't know what she should do next. She cannot sleep anymore. Like hell, she could after that. She doesn't wanna admit but her center wasn't sleepy either. From all the shifting Heather made on top of her which is a lot, she couldn't avoid to grind against her.

She found herself grinning for the reasons she doesn't know. It's just that she didn't know Heather would go that far just to defeat her. She wanna scold herself for being turned on but she didn't coz knew it's only her body's natural reaction. She knew she only thought of Heather fooling around nothing more.

She felt her body losing the tingling sensation a while back. Less turned on and more comfy to be exact. She decided to sleep but when she stared back at the sleeping blonde beside her she wondered if she's totally asleep. She scooted over and hugged Heather from behind. She instantly felt warm and comfortable with her body pressed like these.

"You still awake Hemo?" Naya said in a low voice as she nuzzled her face into Heather. She heard a muffled murmur as a response. Heather slightly tilted her body so Naya was hugging her sides.

"Can't sleep" Naya complained while she lifted her head up to tower and stare at Heather. Naya couldn't help smiling at the sleeping blonde. Heather's small smile turned to a smirk as she spoke.

"Got too turned on?" She asked in a sleepy but mischievous voice. This caused Naya to laugh.

"Pfff you suck yknow" Naya defended chuckling a bit. Heather seems to be unaffected.

"Yeah I suck so bad that you're moaning so loud" Heather bantered sarcastically. Her eyes are still closed but her voice sounds awake. Naya was silenced by this. She was blushing so hard but she tried gaining composure. She was thinking of something fast to counter Heather because she doesn't want her to triumph again.

Heather was about to continue her sleep but wasn't able to because of Naya's next move. Naya swiflty lowered her head to whisper In Heather's ears.

"This is how you're supposed to do it…" Naya husked into Heather's ears before she began licking her earlobe. Back to their teasing game again.

"Naya stop it" Heather playfully scolded Naya even though she wasn't really stopping her. Heather was surprised but she knew that two of them were indeed competitive. She composed herself to ignore the Latina's actions and focused on herself.

Naya knew Heather was not gonna give up but neither is she. She decided to put her game up. She went lower and reached Heather's soft creamy neck. Naya trailed kisses and light licks all around her neck.

"Naya stop" Heather said trying to sound firm but a whimper escaped her lips at the same time. Naya was caught off guard by the sound but that only caused her to intensify her actions. She wasn't thinking anymore that's for sure. She's just following her body's own accord. She started on sucking on Heather's neck a lil rough with a great help of her awesome tongue.

Heather seems to be losing herself when Naya started sucking her neck. Her mouth involuntary moaned lightly. She was getting breathless. But Heather's brain still didn't leave her and was still fighting.

"Nay stop…" She breathed out as she made use of her arms to get a hold of Naya. But she couldn't even budge her. Her body seems to be tired in the moment. But she was still trying to push her. Trying.

Naya was getting annoyed of Heather's resistance so when she found Heather's pulse she smirked. She surprised Heather by sucking her pulse point but she didn't notice she sucked it _too_ hard. That's definitely gonna leave a dark red mark. Very satisfying,

"Uhh" Heather moaned a little too loud. She was startled and dazed. Her eyes shut at the sensation. She felt intense pleasure with pang of pain as Naya sucked her harder than anyone ever did on her. When Naya knew it worked she added some teeth in her work. She began to bite, suck hard and lick. Driving poor Heather to the verge of losing herself.

"Nayyy" Naya's name left Heather's mouth as a moan without Heather even realizing it. Something jolts Naya as Heather moaned her name. Naya then take hold of Heather's hands and pinned it above her head. Things happened fast that the next thing Heather knew was Naya pinning her hands above her. Naya was above her staring at her blue orbs. She was breathing hard. What caught Heather's attention more was the hand that's slipping inside her shirt. Sneaky bastard.

"Hey" Naya panted gazing down at Heather. Both were staring intently at each other. Ragged breaths were drowning the silence between them. They felt the heat from one another's warm body that made them ignore the cold temperature of the room. They didn't even observed that a rain started a couple of minutes ago. They began to notice it with the lightning and thunder. But they didn't pay much attention.

"Hi" Heather breathed out still struggling to even her breathing. A smirk formed the Latina's face as she inched her hand inside the blonde's shirt.

"Naya" Heather said slowly.

"Hmmm" was the only reply to her. While the Latina's hand softly came in contact with the blonde's stomach. Heather's skin became sensitive at the warm hand on her cold skin. Heather's eyes fluttered close for a second as she savors the contact made. So good.

When Naya saw this, she began to palm the skin. She slowly moves her hand to explore more. She felt Heather's abs tighten and stomach twitched. She felt the urge to tear the shirt apart already but she was constantly ignoring it. Feeling bolder and bolder she went up higher meaning nearer to Heather's bare breasts.

Heather knows this exciting feeling is leading but she couldn't (wouldn't) stop it. When Heather felt her lips began to dry she licked it to ease the dryness. Naya was staring the whole time. Heather tried to break the eye contact but when Naya lowered her head she couldn't do so. Now what? Heather wondered. Heather's wonder was answered by Naya poking out her tongue to lick Heather's lip.

Naya didn't break the eye contact even if she wanted to. Heather was wide-eyed and frozen at the sudden contact. She doesn't know what to do. Naya first slide her tongue across Hemo's lower lip. Heather still didn't move. Naya proceeded to swipe her tongue on Hemo's upper lip. Hemo still wasn't moving. Naya then drew her tongue back and savored the taste of Hemo's lips.

"Mmmm" Naya let out an approving murmur upon the taste of the blonde's luscious lips. Heather already calmed down from her shock when Naya dip back again. Heather blinked and the next thing she knew she was nose to nose with the alluring Latina. When Naya stared at Heather's lips, Heather tensed but like the first time she didn't move nor stop what's about to happen. She was enjoying it by force.

At first Naya seems to be about to kiss Hemo when she tilt her head but like the first time she drew her tongue out instead. She traced the blonde's lips again but she pressed more pressure this time. Heather was just staring at the ceiling and trying to steady her heart. Naya felt the hot breath from Hemo's ever so lightly parted lips. She began to want more that she dipped her tongue to part Heather's lips.

Naya even moved the hand that's inside the blonde's shirt to grip her sides. It caused for the shirt to expose the lower stomach of the blonde. It was immediately welcomed by the cold temperature of the room. Hemo shuddered at the cold sensation but she was more focused on other things in the moment. Like how she was letting the Latina part her lips with her tongue.

Naya inched closer to plunge her tongue deeper. When the blonde's lips parted the Latina was hit by the warmth of the blonde's breath. Heather's eyes begin to close as the Latina's tongue get inside her mouth. Naya felt the blonde's teeth as she explored more. She felt the urge to find something so she tried to push her tongue thru the blonde's teeth.

Both were shocked by the maddening sensation brought by what came next. Naya's tongue came in contact with Heather's tongue. That also caused for Naya's lips to lie on Heather's. They are currently kissing with tongue contact. It took Naya 3 seconds to function again. It seems that Naya's tongue was drawn to Heather's because it felt so damn good when their tongues touch each other. Heather wasn't really moving, just feeling the glorious moment. But when the Latina began to be bold and started dancing with the blonde's tongue, Brittany started to respond rather aggressive too. For some moment they both enjoy their tongue shy touching with their eyes fluttered close. Until a fire was lit causing moans and hands roeaming.

That was a moment too good to break. Yet too hard to handle.


End file.
